The LopSided Duo
by bdsoccerKesesese
Summary: Indiana likes Wisconsin and decides to pay him a visit. Arriving there means having to dodge the teasing her brother Michigan throws at her and finding the courage to go herself.
1. Indiana visits Wisconsin

Going over to Wisconsin's place meant having to go through either Illinois or Michigan. Which basically meant having to go through Michigan, because Indiana did _not_ want to deal with Illinois right now. Michigan was kindhearted, Indiana gave him that, and he wasn't exactly gross-looking, either. One might call him handsome.

Michigan wasn't much better than Illinois sometimes, though, as he would always tease Indiana about visiting Wisconsin. It was a friendly teasing though, a brother-sister teasing in which Indiana usually found herself laughing at eventually. Michigan had always seemed like he was older to Indiana, though he was not so.

The same was for Wisconsin. Indiana wouldn't have known that Wisconsin was younger than her if she hadn't known so for a fact. He was mature most of the time, as, like a true boy, was never true _all_ of the time. He didn't say much to strangers or those he wasn't close to, and rarely said a lot to the ones he _was_ close to.

On occasion though, Indiana would just close her eyes while she listened peacefully to Wisconsin rambling on about cheese or something else that, to anyone else, wouldn't have made a mattered a bit. But Indiana could just listen to him for hours.

It's not that Indiana wasn't listening, though. She soaked in every word like she was a dry sponge and his words were the purest water.

Indiana found herself blushing just thinking about it. She got a very focused look on her face and made sure that her back was facing Michigan so as more taunts would not be thrown at her.

When Indiana finally made it to Wisconsin's house, she let out a heavy sigh and wiped some sweat off of her forehead, only to find more sweat forming as she realized that she would be seeing Wisconsin again. Indiana turned towards the wind, cooling off her face. Her hair would look a little less neat, but Wisconsin wouldn't care. Those things didn't matter.

Turning back around, Indiana went back to heading in her initial direction. A couple of minutes later, she spotted Wisconsin.

He was just sitting on a wooden crate, taking in the breeze and the sun and the clouds. _It _is_ beautiful_, Indiana found herself thinking. Wisconsin always made comments like that, so she had always tried to notice the scenery a bit more.

Taking a deep breath, Indiana headed towards Wisconsin, planning to sneak up on him and scare him like they would do when they were mere toddlers. But Indiana accidentally snapped a twig that she hadn't noticed in the grass and Wisconsin's head turned immediately towards the stranger.

Once he saw it was Indiana, though, he gaze softened and he smiled.

Indiana was sure that her face was turning red- several shades by the second- but she forced herself to smile and walk towards Wisconsin.

Wisconsin walked towards her too. He held out his arms and held her in an embrace; her head resting on his shoulder as Indiana closed her eyes and let the moment sink in. The moment was theirs while it lasted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope everyone liked this! This is my first published 'real' fic here. I have another with different characters, but I will publish that later. So, tell me what you thought of this! Reviews much appreaciated! Should I add more to this or should this just be a one-shot?**


	2. Indiana and Wisconsin Meet Part 1

"Hey, Indiana!" a strict yet somehow sweet voice called out. Indiana whipped her head in the direction of the voice. She was laying on her stomach on a grassy field, just enjoying the weather as a breeze went through her hair.

"Hmm?" Indiana responded, seeing a selective group of her relatives, all older, behind her.

The original speaker spoke again, "Hey, why don't you go see your new younger brother?"

"Georgia," Indiana started, addressing the one speaking and rolling onto her knees, "what do you mean?"

There was a snicker that Indiana knew was from Maryland. "Gosh, get with the program, Indy!" Indiana knew that her brother was just toying with her, but that didn't stop her from sending Maryland a glare. Indiana knew that she probably didn't look very threatening- she _was_ a lot younger and her face was turning red- but she hoped that she managed to get some sort of message across.

Georgia rolled her eyes at Maryland and Connecticut sighed. Indiana noticed and looked hopefully and expectantly at Connecticut, widening her eyes to look more innocent.

Connecticut sighed again, pushed her glasses up onto his nose, though they weren't falling down, and held out his hand. "Come with me."

Indiana scrambled up rather ungracefully and wiped the stray grass off her shirt and ran her fingers through her short hair as to assure that there wouldn't be any grass there either.

Apparently, 'come with me ' really meant 'come with _us_.' Indiana pouted a little bit as the rest of the group of her siblings that came with Connecticut tagged along. It was Indiana, Connecticut, Georgia, Maryland, and New Hampshire.

"What's he like?" Indiana inquired for what, to her siblings, seemed like the hundredth time.

Her siblings all knew who she was talking about.

"He's a real cutie," Maryland said, emitting one of his signature snickers.

"With really pretty blue eyes," Georgia added.

"And his hair is a nice sandy-brown color," New Hampshire stated. Indiana giggled and the others, including New Hampshire, smiled because that was the color of his hair, too.

"And besides," Connecticut started, glancing down at Indiana who was and had been holding onto his hand for pretty much the whole walk, "you'll see soon enough."

Indiana just stared for a second, then her face warmed up and she gave a full-blown smile. "Yup!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is a flash back, if you couldn't tell. It will probably have 2 parts but maybe more. Sorry this is short! Still, I'd love a review or a message from you on your opinion or questions or whatever!~**

**Also, I just want to clear some things up.**

**Indiana: Girl -Connecticut: Boy -Gerogia: Girl -Maryland: Boy -New Hampshire: Boy**

**And the group that was behind Indiana are all part of the orginal 13 states/colonies, but not all of the orginal 13 states were behind her.**

**Thanks for reading and remember, the review button loves you. :)**


End file.
